The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a fin field effect transistor (finFET) including self-aligned raised active regions, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Fin field effect transistors can increase the on-current per unit width relative to planar field effect transistors. Additionally, fin field effect transistors are implemented as double-gate structure that provides better short channel characteristics and therefore enables further scaling of the device gate length. Advanced fin field effect transistors require source and drain regions that are aligned to a gate electrode and a channel in a manner that minimizes variations in performance. This requirement is more relevant to fin field effect transistors employing a compound semiconductor material such as a III-V compound semiconductor material. Further, material compatibility and thermal budget constraint for processing steps severely limit the capabilities of a fin field effect transistor employing a compound semiconductor material.